kerbal_star_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
K.S.S. Geminus
The '''K.S.S. Geminus '''is the first probe to explore the Kerolon System. History The K.S.S. Geminus was constructed and launched shortly after the departure of the K.S.S. StarChaser. It left Kerbol's influence using a fly-by of Voon, hurtling it towards Kerolon. While hurtling through interstellar space for roughly 10 years, the K.S.S. Geminus was unable to communicate due to its antenna being shielded. It eventually reached the Kerolon System, and used its plasma engine combined with a gravity assist from Mesmo and Nisc to slow it down. The shield was ejected and the mission officially begun. Ernes Geminus.png|Ernes, photographed by the KSS Geminus Nisc Geminus.png|Nisc, photographed by the KSS Geminus Mesmo Geminus.png|Mesmo, Dolis, and Iave, photographed by the KSS Geminus Velar Geminus.png|Velar, photographed by the KSS Geminus The KSS Geminus studied the Mesmo planetary system for almost a year, observing the planet-sized moons and their interactions with each other. It also sent a lander to land on Ernes and get some samples of the moon to see if the moon was habitable for colonization. The lander confirmed Ernes's habitability, but after a couple days the signals stopped. Scientists back home assume it was destroyed by an animal living on Ernes. Shortly after the landing, the KSS Geminus was able to use a series of gravity assists to boost the probe closer to Kerolon and Kerilim. As it approached the stars, it slowed down using an assist from Etim. It did several studies on the planet and its moon during the fly-by. The fly-by was also helpful in directing it straight towards Ceth. The KSS Geminus used a Klip fly-by to slow it down, where it would orbit and study Ceth for a few months. It also deployed its second lander, which successfully touched down on the surface and observed a possible past habitability on Ceth. Klip Geminus.png|Klip, imaged by the KSS Geminus Ceth Geminus.png|Ceth, imaged by the KSS Geminus Ceth Surface Geminus.png|The surface of Ceth, imaged by a Geminus lander After studying Ceth, it headed directly towards Rilna. After a few months of drifting, it was captured into an orbit around Rilna. It soon sent a third lander towards the surface, confirming life on the blue planet. Rilna Geminus.png|Rilna, imaged by the KSS Geminus Isen Geminus.png|Isen, imaged by the KSS Geminus. Background:Rilna Rilna Surface Geminus.png|The surface of Rilna, imaged by a Geminus Lander The KSS Geminus spent over a year orbiting Rilna before leaving orbit to encounter Aquel, where it quickly studied the ocean planet and its moons. The last lander was sent to land on Mer, where it confirmed the conditions that would allow the moon to support life. It also discovered the presence of life on Aquel by observing large amounts of oxygen in the atmosphere. Aquel Geminus.png| Aquel, imaged by the KSS Geminus Nil Geminus.png|Nil, imaged by the KSS Geminus Mer Geminus.png|Mer, imaged by the KSS Geminus Olve Geminus.png|Olve, imaged by the KSS Geminus In the end, the KSS Geminus was low on fuel, so it crashed into the surface of Olve to prevent accidental contamination of of any life-bearing worlds. Accomplishments * First probe to explore the Kerolon System Appearances TBA Category:Crafts Category:Probes